Only him
by SarcasticTsundere
Summary: An insight on how he felt about her.His Mako-chan. Wanna know who *he* is? Read and find out.


Want to know who the guy is? Read and find out.

* * *

No one else should have Mako-chan; only he could have her smile, her laughter, her body, her innocence. He didn't want to share didn't have to share already belonged to him, smirked at the memory. It's amazing what an argument can lead to think that she came to defend her cousin from their constant bickering ... it doesn't matter anyway. He has her and that's all that mattered.

But lately... he was starting to become tired of all the secretiveness surrounding them. Sure, at first, he enjoyed it, he _loved _it, in fact. The secret secret intimacy the enjoyed every minute of smirk grew bigger as the memories that flooded ... good times._Very _good times.

He looked over to Makoto and found her laughing with her smirk he had began to fade as he saw her laughing that moment, he felt something he thought he would never experience:Jealously. Jealous at the fact that Makoto was laughing with friends? Or was it that _he_ wasn't there with her laughing? Or was it that they act like nothing happens between them in public, but when in private it's the opposite. He couldn't tell. Usually he would not care, but lately it's been eating him wanted to be near her watching her laugh, cry, smile. He really did...

He stopped what he was doing and chuckled. "Damn hormones." he mused.

He looked back to Makoto who was waving good-bye to her she turned to face his direction, he lowered his hat slightly hoping that she would not recognize him. Too walked over to where he was sitting at.

"You really should get a new laptop."

"That obvious?"

"That and I had a sense that you were here."

"A sense? What are you? Spider-man."

Makoto laughed softly. "What you didn't know? I'm his cousin too."

"Very funny." He said with a smirk.

"Well since you here... you wanna spend that day together?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Makoto gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

He turned off his laptop and placed it in the backpack he borrowed. Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, he looked at Makoto. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Both of them walked side-by-side towards whatever the day had planned for them. Further down the block, he slid his hand next to hers, interlocking their fingers together.

Makoto couldn't help but blush at his gesture to her. "Um...Seto-kun..."

Kaiba shifted his eyes to her. "Yeah?"

"You look really attractive in those clothes,epsecially with the hat."

Even though Kaiba slightly turned pink, he couldn't help slip in his trademark smirk. "Really now."

Makoto nodded.

"Guess we should go out more often then?" he suggested.

"If you don't mind getting caught by Jou-kun and his friends." she countered.

"Guess we shouldn't get caught then."

"Just not in public."

"Not so sure about that."

"Anata Hentai."

The both of them laughed knowing full well the consequences of being together would bring. But right now, all they thought about was that today was going to an interesting day.

FIN

* * *

O_O Holy crap! I'm done. In less than two hours! And I wrote this originally on paper. ^_^ I'm so proud of myself. Anyways I wanna know the initial reaction when you guys read Kaiba's name. But I think I gave away a few hints...oh well. Hehehe..I turned him to pervert. :3 Though Kaiba in street clothes would be kinda cute.

Kaiba in denim. And in a cap. That's sexy.

Anyways. I want to thank all those who review The Game. Especially to JPandS . ^_^

Feels nice and fuzzy when you have one of your favorite author reviewed and like it. I am going to put the second (and last*) chapter up hopefully by the end of . -_-;; I have so many ideas (concerning the pair in The Game.) that when try to write down , NOTHING shows! Empty!.

But recently I have been another story concerning the same pair from The 's a songfic with a Gackt song, but I'm not going to tell you what the song is. Don't wanna spoiled it now do you! :D (Might be posted soon since it's coming along fairly well)

Hope you enjoyed my latest ficlet. Until next time!

* * *

EDIT: I just realized that some of the words were missing. And I typed them up to...(ponders)


End file.
